


To the world we dream about (and the one we live in now)

by totheworldwedreamabout



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheworldwedreamabout/pseuds/totheworldwedreamabout
Summary: In March of 2021, Henry and Alex finally move into the brownstone. This is their story told over social media.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 75
Kudos: 237





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first fic so I’m not sure how this will go. But title is from the musical Hadestown. Enjoy!

**March 7th, 2021**

_@abbie.gosling_

YA’LL???? I just saw Prince Henry and Alex walking in Brooklyn??   
  


_@dailymailUS_

Recent reports include sightings of Prince Henry and Alex Claremont-Diaz in NYC. Is this Prince Henry parting with the crown? Read more here: _www.DailyMail.com/Prince-Henry-in-the-States_

**March 8th, 2021**

_@historyhuh_  
  
_I WORK AT A COFFEE SHOP IN NYC AND HENRY&ALEX CAME IN TODAY AND I ALMOST STARTING SOBBING RIGHT THERE HKGJFJDK

**March 11th, 2021**

_@katie_gold__

have you guys seen all the posts about the FSOTUS & Prince Henry in NYC? This is unusual right, they’ve been spotted for like a week and a half

_@annapeterwrites_

All the times our favorite couple has been spotted in New York in the past two weeks: A thread 

|

_@annapeterwrites_

March 2nd:  
_[photo: Alex Claremont-Diaz and Prince Henry walking down a secluded street, holding hands and appear to be deep in conversation.]_

_|  
  
_

_@annapeterwrites_

March 3rd:

 _[video: a girl, seemingly shocked, briefly shows her face before flipping her camera to show the backside of the FSOTUS walking away with a cup of coffee in each hand.]  
  
_+21 tweets

**March 14th, 2021**

_@elizabethbankes_

ok y’all hear me out,, I think Alex CD and Prince Henry MOVED to NYC??   
— _@include_women_in_the_sequel_

HOLD UP WHAT

— _@ethan.green_

a friend of a friend works at NYU and told   
they’ve seen Alex there a few times hmm

**March 16th, 2021**

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

We never should’ve underestimated the investigative power of Twitter. NYC, we love you. _[picture: a selfie of Alex Claremont-Diaz and Prince Henry in front of a door, obviously elated. Alex is kissing Henry’s cheek while Henry grins, holding up a set of keys.]  
  
_

**United States Trends**

_1•Trending_

Alex Claremont-Diaz

_2•Trending_

Prince Henry

_3•Politics•Trending_

FSOTUS

_4•Trending_

National Panda Day

_@abbiegosling__

OH MY GOD OMG I KNEW IT

_@princeofourhearts_

JUST IN: Prince Henry moved to New York with Alex Claremont-Diaz.

_@sunny.east19_

oh to be young, the son of the first female president, in love with a prince, and living in NYC. ok ACD we see you go off I guess 

_@edward345799_

Alex and Henry really are living all of our dreams huh

_@murphy32_21_

This is all a joke, right?? I can’t believe Prince Henry, Of WALES, would abandon his people for AMERICA? so disappointing 

_@angelabtriton_

did everyone just collectively forget what Prince Henry and Alex went through last year? They deserve this just let them be 😌

 _@history_duhhh__  
NYC loves you right back !! _@PrinceHenry @AlexClaremontDiaz_  
  


**March 17th,2021**

_@PrinceHenry_

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_ & our beagle David say hi :)

_[photo: Alex Claremont-Diaz, mid-laugh, crouching down in front of a dog. The dog, named David appears to be reaching up to lick Alex’s face.]_


	2. Reactions and Speculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world reacts to Alex and Henry’s move to NYC.

**March 17th, 2021**

_@elizamixesitup_

ok 2 things:

1\. First off, CONGRATS _@PrinceHenry_ and _@AlexClaremontDiaz_ I’m so happy for y’all omg

2\. How the fuck did the Crown approve this?? Is Prince Henry abdicating?

_  
@nytimes_

Yesterday, Prince Henry and Alex Claremont-Diaz, our FSOTUS, announced they moved to New York City. Here’s what we know so far: _www.nytimes.com/historical-couple-makes-history-yet-again_

_@connor.reed_

lmao Prince Henry really threw a middle finger at every single tradition of the British Royal Family

@jonsmith

so disappointing to see the Prince disrespecting our beautiful country!!!

**March 18th, 2021**

_@PrinceHenry_

In December, _@HenryFoundation_ announced our plan to open 4 shelters for disenfranchised queer youth around the world. Next month, April 21st, will be the grand opening of the first of the four shelters- In New York City. Our New York City shelter is the first to open, but we plan to open all of them by the end of this year. Stay tuned for dates and be sure to follow _@HenryFoundation_ for more information.

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

_@PrinceHenry_ Henry, I love you and I’m so proud of you. Everyone- check out _@PrinceHenry_ and _@HenryFoundation_ for a special announcement!   


_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

Thank you to everyone who has reached out in the last few days. Henry and I appreciate the love and support. I can’t wait to see what the future holds. :)

**United States Trends**

_1•Trending_

Henry Foundation

_2•Trending_

Prince Henry

_3•News•Trending_

NYC LGBTQ Youth Shelter

_@linalina_  
_OHH #HenryFoundation that makes more sense 

_@karensmith6987_

_@PrinceHenry_ this is clearly just an excuse to move to America and run to your boyfriend. You can’t run from your problems forever.   
  


_@love_wins__

To anyone even suggesting that this is fake or an excuse is disgusting. Prince Henry is doing something amazing and if he gets to do it with his boyfriend by his side, good for him. The end. #HenryFoundation

@ _SaraGraceWitten_

ok but ACD’s tweets??? I could die they’re so cute and so in love #firstprince

_@JuneCD_

Huge congratulations to @PrinceHenry for the announcement!! Sending love from D.C.!

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

_@JuneCD_ if that congratulations is not you   
on a plane to New York, we don’t want it

_@JuneCD_

 _@AlexClaremontDiaz_ as much as I’d love to,   
duty calls. you know that :(

**March 19th,2021**

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

Henry and I just got home from the store and _@PercyOkonjo, @PrincessBeatrice , @NoraHolleran__ and _@JuneCD_ were all sitting on our couch??? I’m so in love with life right now I could cry _[picture: Alex Claremont-Diaz, Prince Henry, Princess Beatrice, Nora Holleran, Percy Okonjo and June Claremont-Diaz all beaming from various positions on the couch]_  
  


_@history_duhhh_

I MISSED THE SUPER SIX SO MUCH OMG this is so precious 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be a detailed account of the super six’s NYC adventures :)


	3. the super six take on the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora,Bea,June and Pez visit Alex and Henry for the first time since they moved to New York (Part 1)

**March 19th, 2021**

_@PercyOkonjo_

ok ok since I have the most free reign over my social media accounts I will try to keep everyone updated on the forbidden Super Six adventures of the next few days 😼😼  
|

_@PercyOkonjo_

Hour 1: Alex and Henry just gave us a tour of the brownstone but kept stopping and grinning at each other in every single room they’re too in love send help

_@firstprinceupdates_huh_

HJGJFHDK PLEASE POST A TOUR OF THE BROWNSTONE OMG OMG 

_@PercyOkonjo_

 _@firstprinceupdates_ Sorry, mate. Secrets of the crown 😉

|  
  


_@PercyOkonjo_

Nora and Alex just spent 45 minutes arguing about what the most culturally accurate restaurant in Brooklyn is. Nora has been to New York less than 5 times in her life. I hate smart people 

|  
  


_@PercyOkonjo_

Hour 6: tried to pick a board game to play. Uno and most card games have been ruled out. Mistake 1: We chose monopoly. It’s getting intense. Country ties are being tested. Relationships are on the line. Will be back with more

|  
  


_@PercyOkonjo_

Monopoly Part 2: it’s been 3 hours. It’s down to Nora, Henry, and Alex. They are all refusing to concede. This might be the end of civil U.S.-England relations as we know it 

**March 20th, 2021**

_@PercyOkonjo_

Good Morning. Monopoly Mistake #2: I went to bed last night at 2 am. Henry, Nora and Alex were STILL playing monopoly (after 6 hours !!!) I naively assumed they would end the game soon. Woke up this morning all 3 of them ASLEEP AROUND THE GAME

|  
  


_@PercyOkonjo_

How tf do they get anything done ever _[picture: Alex, Henry, and Nora huddled around a coffee table. All 3 asleep, but clearly by accident. A half-finished game of monopoly is strewn across the coffee table.]_

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

Brb adding Monopoly to the growing list of board & card games I can’t play with Nora 

_@NoraHolleran_  
_ how is this MY fault??

_@PercyOkonjo  
_ idiots. All 3 of you guys smh 

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

 _@NoraHolleran__ Henry and I play games just fine by ourselves 😼😼

_@rachelhawkinsxx_

LMAO THESE SUPER SIX UPDATES ARE GIVING ME LIFE

_@nathandaniels5105_

competitive Prince Henry & ACD is not something I knew I needed in my life but I can’t say I’m complaining 

_@elizamixesitup_

i love this pictures oh my god

_[picture: Alex Claremont-Diaz, Prince Henry, Princess Beatrice, Nora Holleran and June Claremont-Diaz sit around a table outside of a coffee shop. It is around midday, the sun glaring high in the sky. Alex Claremont-Diaz appears to be gesturing emphatically with his hands, while everyone else looks on with amusement.]  
  
_

_[picture: Alex Claremont-Diaz, Prince Henry, Nora Holleran, and June Claremont-Diaz in the middle of the sidewalk; Alex appears to be mid- jump onto Henry’s back while Nora is on June’s. The group appears to be laughing hysterically.]  
  
_

**March 21st, 2021**

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

How does one like Jaffa cakes?? they taste like styrofoam covered in jam don’t hmu 😩

_@history_duhhh_

Prince Henry reading this: 👁👄👁

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

Mexican cuisine > American cuisine > British cuisine. End of discussion 😌

_@JuneCD_

LMAO ALEX stop dragging Henry like that

_@PezOkonjo_

Alex and Henry beefing over English vs. American food is the funniest thing I have ever seen

_@NoraHolleran__

I’m being forced to make this poll please do respond 

_[poll: American cuisine vs. British Cuisine. 17.9k votes. 59% American Cuisine, 41% British Cuisine]  
_

_@PrinceHenry_

I have never felt so betrayed in my life 


	4. My Dearest Alexander (Hamilton Act 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a break from our regular scheduled programming. Introducing: Alex & Henry watch Hamilton on Disney+ 😌 This is just Act 1! Act 2 will be up soon, possible from Henry's POV. We'll see. Anyway, this might be slightly OOC but here you go :) I just thought this was a fun idea.

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

Henry and I have both seen Hamilton live (once each) but we thought it’d be pretty interesting to watch together since I was named after Alexander Hamilton and Henry is, well, Prince Henry. So, here is Alex & Henry watch Hamilton: a thread.

|  
  


_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

btw I definitely was one of those kids who lived and breathed Hamilton in 2016 just saying 

|

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

I hate Burr but Leslie Odom Jr is so talented oh my god

|

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

As Henry once said, I can relate @ Hamilton. I too can not shut up. Burr would definitely hate me too #sorrynotsorry

|

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

“You’ll be back” is next 🥰

|

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

@PrinceHenry am I your favorite subject?? ;)

|

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

Henry just looks like he loves this but isn’t sure if he’s allowed to 🤭

|

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

GEORGE WASHINGTON

|

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

God I love Eliza but Angelica 😌😌

queen ( FIGURATIVELY I PROMISE)

|

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

if I were Alexander Hamilton I would’ve already punched Burr five times by now 🙃

|  
  


_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

“History Has Its Eyes On You” just hits a little different this time. _@PrinceHenry_ history, baby <3

|

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

THE WORLD TURNED UPSIDE DOWN. CHILLS

|

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

What comes next? ;) _@PrinceHenry_

_\_

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

Not gonna lie I really am like Hamilton in "Non-Stop" WOW

|

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

Okay, so we're at intermission. Thoughts so far: I love America but I am also very in love with _@PrinceHenry_ so :)


	5. Happy Birthday, Alex!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter on March 27th.

**March 27th, 2021**

**United States Trends**

_1·Trending_

Alex Claremont-Diaz

_2·Trending_

Brother and Sister Day

_3·Trending_

#historyhuh

_4·News·Trending_

#happybirthdayFSOTUS

* * *

_@PrinceHenry_

Happy Birthday, love. I love you forever and 1000%. _[picture: Alex Claremont-Diaz and Prince Henry sitting on a bench in Central Park, holding hands and staring lovingly at each other]  
_

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

God how did I get lucky enough to have you in my life. Thank you, baby. I love you, 1000%.  
  


_@JuneCD_

It’s Alex day and I’m here to interrupt the cute well wishes with some mandatory sisterly embarrassment: _[picture: Alex Claremont-Diaz at 5 years old with ice cream all over his face]_

But for real, Happy birthday. Love you _@AlexClaremontDiaz_

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

hate you <3

_@NoraHolleran_  
_ Happy birthday, I guess. _@AlexClaremontDiaz_

_[picture: Alex Claremont-Diaz, June Claremont -Diaz, and Nora Holleran jumping up and down on election night of 2016, after it was announced that then-President-elect Claremont had won the presidency.]  
  
_

_@janeb15_72_

IT’S ACD’S BDAY YAS _#historyhuh_

_@history_duhhh  
_ its our favorite disaster bi’s birthday!! _@AlexClaremontDiaz_ America loves you so much!!

_@EllenClaremont_

Happy 23rd Birthday, Alex. It’s amazing to be your mother. _[picture: Alex Claremont-Diaz in the middle of his speech on election night in Texas in 2020.]_  
  


_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

David hates me _[picture: David (the beagle) lying on the ground, wearing a party hat. Visibly disinterested.]_

_@RudiRoots_

In honor of ACD’s birthday ( _#happybirthdayFSOTUS)_ here’s ACD’s top ten moments of 2020-2021 (as voted by you guys): A thread

|

_@RudiRoots_

1\. this photo alone made my year _[picture from Alex’s Twitter, posted on March 16th:a selfie of Alex Claremont-Diaz and Prince Henry in front of a door, obviously elated. Alex is kissing Henry’s cheek while Henry grins, holding up a set of keys.]  
_

_|  
_

_@RudiRoots_

2\. He has such a big heart I want to cry _[picture: from Election Night in 2020, Nora Holleran, June Claremont-Diaz, Alex Claremont-Diaz, and Prince Henry all squeezed up next to each other behind President Ellen Claremont, who is giving her victory speech. The love in Alex’s eyes is clear.]  
_|

_@RudiRoots_

3\. THIS photo from Alex and Henry’s official portraits: _[picture: Alex Claremont-Diaz and Prince Henry sitting on a park bench. Henry has him arm around Alex as Alex’s hand reaches to grasp Henry’s. They are staring lovingly at each other.]  
_

_+7 tweets_

_@HelloNYC_

Last week, we sat down with Dr. Andre Coleman. Here’s what he had to say about Alex Claremont-Diaz’s impact on the social and political world: _www.HelloNYC/ACDtakestheworldbystorm_

_|  
_

_@HelloNYC_

Dr.Andre Coleman: “Not only is it amazing to see how Alex Claremont-Diaz, along with Prince Henry, impacted the world when they came out last year, it’s also a fascinating tell of how some of the world’s deepest views are hardest to change. How does this affect both countries in years to come?”

|

_@HelloNYC_

By the way, #happybirthdayFSOTUS


	6. Mother’s Day + Alex meets law school

**May 9th, 2021**

**United States Trends**

_1•Trending_

Mother’s Day

_2•Trending_

#HappyMothersDay

* * *

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

Happy Mother’s Day, Mom! _[picture: Alex Claremont-Diaz and Ellen Claremont, arm in arm beaming in front of the Oval Office.]_ You’re a pretty badass mom. I’ll save the sappy stuff for our phone call, but I love you.   
  


_@PrinceHenry_

Happy Mother’s Day _@PrincessCatherine._ We love you. _[picture: Prince Henry, Princess Beatrice, Prince Phillip and Princess Catherine smiling in front of Kensington Palace.]  
  
@princeofourhearts_

the power in this photo ?!?! Amazing 

_@JuneCD_

Happy Mother’s Day, Mom. I love you. _[picture: Ellen Claremont and June Claremont-Diaz embracing on election night in 2020.]  
  
  
_

**May 15th, 2021**

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

I’m so excited to announce that I’ll be attending NYU law school starting this fall! I’m so thankful and excited for this opportunity to further my education in a city that I love. _[picture: Alex Claremont-Diaz, sitting at a kitchen table beaming and holding an NYU acceptance letter.]_

_@PrinceHenry_

I’m so proud of you, love.

_@joannenewtons__  
  
OMG ALEX-CLAREMONT DIAZ AT MY SCHOOL? I will cry yes

_@duhitsavery_

brb googling how to get accepted into NYU as fast as possible

_@1254justinw_

who gave Alex and Henry the right to be this cute. This is not fair I need a man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support and comments!! I really appreciate it 😌😌 also this is really short I’m sorry!! I wanted to get something out today but didn’t have a lot of time. Please comment on what you want to see, I have a few ideas but they would require me to skip pretty far ahead in the timeline so I’m not sure I want to do them yet


	7. Henry’s first Halloween in America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for this idea @Rebekaknocks !!!

**October 1st, 2021**

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

Okay so this year is Henry’s first REAL Halloween because the brits don’t do it right and he doesn’t know it yet but I’m going to force him to do a couples costume with me. Please comment ideas xoxo

_@PrinceHenry_

Alex, we are in no way shape or form doing a couples costume. I refuse.

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

_@PrinceHenry_ what part of “I’m going to force him to do a couples costume with me” implies you have a choice? couples costumes are a right of passage for all American couples that we are most definitely not skipping

_@albertasteinberg_17_

_PLEASE DO A COUPLES COSTUME IM BEGGING YOU PLEASE_

  
**October 10th, 2021**

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

Just ordered Henry and I’s Halloween costumes 🤪🤪

_@PrinceHenry_

I regret every decision I have ever made

_@jamiewtb.25_

ya’ll I’m so curious what does everyone think Alex & Henry’s Halloween costume will be hjgjfkdk

**October 31st, 2021**

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

Good Morning and Happy Halloween everyone! Please be safe and enjoy today! 

_@PrinceHenry_

David says Happy Halloween! _[picture: David (beagle) lying in a dog bed, wearing a Slytherin scarf]_

_@firstprince34_

David is so cute but everyone is very anxious to see what you and Alex are dressing up as today 🤨

  
  


_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

Happy Halloween, everyone. _[picture: Alex Claremont-Diaz and Prince Henry standing, posed. Alex Claremont-Diaz_ _is dressed as Han Solo, while Prince Henry is dressed as Princess Leia.]_

  
  
**United States Trends**

_1•Trending_

#HappyHalloween

_2•Trending_

Halloween

_3•Trending_

#HanandLeia

_4•Trending_

Alex Claremont-Diaz

  
_@juda.smith7_

OHMYGOD _#HanandLeia_

_@hannahr0909_

im in love?!?! ACD & Prince Henry’s Halloween outfits are AMAZING and so cute my heart can’t take it

_@jamie_piper_

AMAZING. OH MY GOD. {retweet: “ _@AlexClaremontDiaz:_ Happy Halloween, everyone. _[picture: Alex Claremont-Diaz and Prince Henry standing, posed. Alex Claremont-Diaz_ _is dressed as Han Solo, while Prince Henry is dressed as Princess Leia.]_ ”}  
  


_@buzzfeed_

12 GIF’s That Describe Our Reaction To Alex Claremont-Diaz And Prince Henry’s Halloween Costumes: _www.Buzzfeed.com/ACD-And-Prince-Henry-Meets-Han-And-Leia_

**November 1st, 2021**

_@ournewsNYC_

Last night, Prince Henry and Alex-Claremont Diaz took the world by storm when they posted their Halloween costumes: Han Solo and Princess Leia. This is a clear reference to a discussion in _#theWaterlooletters,_ which were emails between the two leaked last fall that both leaked their secret relationship and outed the two. Is this their way of taking a traumatic experience and turning it into good? Read more here: Www. OurNewsNYC.com/AlexClaremontDiazandPrinceHenryHalloweenCostumes

_@JuneCD_

Woke up this morning to my brother trending on social media. Was halfway through booking a flight to NYC before I realized he was trending for a GOOD reason. _@AlexClaremontDiaz_ I’m proud it’s finally not a scandal

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

...okay that’s fair

_@PercyOkonjo_

LMAO wait till everyone who was freaking out about _@PrinceHenry_ and _@AlexClaremontDiaz_ ‘s Halloween costumes last night realized they only put them on for the photos, took David for a walk in them, and then took them off and Alex went back to law school work 

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

PEZ AHEJSKSK YOU DIDNT 

**November 10th, 2021**

_@firstprincehuh_

omg isn’t this _@PrinceHenry_ ‘s first thanksgiving in America?? _@AlexClaremontDiaz_ you better give him the best American thanksgiving 

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

oh it’s going to be amazing trust me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be thanksgiving!!


	8. Henry's First Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Thanksgiving chapter, finally! Sorry I've been so busy but here you go :)

**Monday, November 22nd, 2021**

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

_@PrinceHenry_ and I just arrived in DC for Thanksgiving! 

_[picture: Alex Claremont-Diaz, Prince Henry, Nora Holleran and June Claremont-Diaz are standing on the White House lawn, arm in arm and beaming.]_

_@firstsonofourhearts__

YA'LL the white house trio (+ Prince Henry) is back together again I could cry

_@Judahsc213_

Ok but Prince Henry spending the second most American Holiday (with only the first being July 4th lol) with the First Family?? Honestly go off good for him and Alex but I can't wait to see the Brits freak out about this

_@DailyMail_

New reports show that HRH Prince Henry and his boyfriend FSOTUS Alex Claremont-Diaz are spending Thanksgiving with President Claremont and the rest of the First Family at the White House. Read more about what this means for Prince Henry's relationship with The Crown here: _DailyMail.co/PrinceHenrydistanceshimselfwithCrownoncemore_

_@NoraHolleran__

PLEASE ya'll are acting like you've never brought a significant other home for thanksgiving this is hilarious 

**Tuesday, November 23rd, 2021**

_@TheMorningShow_

This morning, we had the privilege of speaking with Prince Henry and our First Son, Alex Claremont-Diaz. Listen to us discuss Prince Henry's LGBTQ shelters, their relationship and Prince Henry's move to America here: _Youtube.com/ACDPrinceHenryInterview_

_@MariaClemens_

omg please look at these screenshots from Prince Henry and ACD's _@TheMorningShow_ interview they're so obviously in love it almost hurts

_[picture:Alex Claremont Diaz and Prince Henry sitting next to each other on a plush couch. Alex has his head tilted back, mid-laugh, while Prince Henry is looking at him, grinning.]_

_[picture: Alex Claremont Diaz and Prince Henry, hand in hand, walking towards the interview set after being introduced for their segment. Their linked hand are raised in the air.]_

|

_@MariaClemens_

Plus, Prince Henry when asked about spending Thanksgiving with the First Family: "Alex has been bragging about the superiority of Thanksgiving food for the past six months, so I obviously just _had_ to come to prove him wrong. Plus, I really like his sister, so." and then he WINKED and Alex shoved him I can't pls they're perfect

_@JuneCD_

An inside look into the legendary White House thanksgiving preparations: T-45 minutes until the turkey is pardoned and Alex had spent the last 20 minutes trying to get Henry to skip the ceremony with him because he's terrified of the poor turkeys. Henry is mostly refusing because he can't believe this is seriously a real ceremony 

**Wednesday, November 24th, 2021**

_@PrinceHenry_

Thank you so much to _@CapitolAreaFoodBank_ and _@FeedingAmerica_ for having us! I wish a very happy, healthy, and safe Thanksgiving weekend to all Americans. :)

_[picture: Nora Holleran, Alex Claremont-Diaz, June Claremont-Diaz and Prince Henry are standing at a table at what is clearly a food distribution center. Nora, Alex, and June appear to be in the middle of packaging a grocery bag while Prince Henry is smiling and handing an identical bag to an unidentified woman.]_

**Thursday, November 25, 2021**

_@POTUS_

Happy Thanksgiving, America. I'm extra thankful this year that you've chosen me to lead you through another four years. I hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday and may God Bless America.

_@JuneCD_

Happy Thanksgiving! I have so much to be thankful for, and I can't wait to spend today surrounded by family and loved ones. America, we love you and hope you have an amazing Thanksgiving. 

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

America, Happy Thanksgiving. This Thanksgiving, and everyday, I'm so thankful for the outpourings of support you given me, my family, and Henry. I hope everyone spends the day surrounded with loved ones and has a happy and safe Thanksgiving.

_@NoraHolleran__

Happy Thanksgiving, y'all! I'm thankful each and every day for my life and for all of you guys. Have a beautiful and amazing thanksgiving, America :)

_@JuneCD_

I feel as the sister I am obliged to tell you all that we just went around the dining table to day one thing we're thankful for this (per tradition) and Henry went on a cute spiel about how thankful he is for Alex and I swear Alex almost started crying at the dinner table

_@PrinceHenry_

Thank you to _@EllenClaremont_ and the White House staff for hosting me for Thanksgiving and Thanksgiving Dinner. Today was truly wonderful.

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

Henry just said "Today was wonderful, love, but you are very wrong about Thanksgiving food being superior." That's the final straw _@PrinceHenry_ I'm leaving you and your mincemeat pie bye

_@PrincessBeatrice_

ALEX people think you're being serious please omg 

**Saturday, November 27th, 2021**

_@AlexClaremontDiaz_

We had to leave David in NYC while we were in DC (don't worry, he was very well taken care of) but Henry and David clearly missed each other:

_[Picture:Prince Henry in casual clothing, lying on the ground while the beagle, David is standing on him and licking his chin. Prince Henry is clearly laughing.]_

_@Julia_Phillips04_

Prince Henry is the best Dog Dad it's so cute omg 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is kind of bad lol


End file.
